


Eleanor in the Underworld

by naivety



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Genderbending, Genderswap, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Romance, fem!Kylo Ren, male!Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivety/pseuds/naivety
Summary: After killing Snoke and being heartbroken by Rey, Kyla is now Empress of the Galaxy. She finally has all the power and the means to finally crush the rebels and consolidate her power. So why she feels so conflicted to go forward? Why that vision she had shared with Rey had begun to cloud her judgment so much?And when the fuck will he realize sheisn'tEleanor Solo anymore?





	1. Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am not ashamed to say I just came to Star Wars fandom because of Kylo. I had this idea after surfing after a possible Fem!Kylo cosplay costume. And the idea wouldn't leave my mind, and you all know how these things go. Although I already wrote before, this is my first Star Wars fanfic, and I am not an expert on this universe, which will make the following very shallow in world lore. The main focus here will be the development of their relationship, the adaptation of the genderswap and my sight over what this vision is about. Hope you all have fun!

There were upsides on being Empress.

 

_Obviously_ , aside from being the designated ruler of the galaxy.

 

The only problem was that Kyla was having problems with figuring them out quickly. She tried to lie to herself, saying it was the lack of a properly structured enemy. That the easy defeat of most rebels was just making her grow bored. Impatient, at least.

 

It’s easily spotted when you have scars somewhere else than your face. When they go so deep in your soul, that you feel the need to lie to yourself. To keep the guard up, even when you don’t have anyone else listening inside of your head. Some would call it just a simple case of paranoia, but it wasn’t. Kyla just couldn’t understand what had gone wrong after she killed Snoke.

 

_“Len?” His eyes were lost in hers, his stance fixed giving a clear sight he wasn’t going to run._

_“It’s time to let old things die. Snoke, Skywalker. The Sith, the Jedi. The rebels. Let it all die.” Kyla whispered quickly, taking a step closer as a small wick of her hair felt against her face, covering partially the scar Rey had given her, not too long ago. “Rey, I want you to join me. We could rule together to bring a new order to the galaxy...”_

 

_“Don’t do this, Len. Don’t go this way.” He whispered back, his eyes clearly watering now, just to match what was happening to Kyla since he didn’t show any motion to run away._

  
_“No, no, you’re still holding on.” Her hands messily tried to push the wick of hair aside, but it was glued to her wet face. “Do you want to know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known, and just hide it away? You know the truth. Say it. Say it!”_

  
_There was a hint of pain in Rey’s eyes as he flicked them down for the first time. “They were nobody.” He whispered, before looking into Kyla’s eyes again._

 

_“They were filthy junk traders, who sold you off for drinking money. They’re dead, in a pauper’s grave in a Jakku desert. You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You’re nothing.” Rey closed his eyes, each one of her words hitting him just in his chest, making his eyelids tremble in sadness. He thought she was finished. That this was her argument: he was nothing. There was no reason for someone like him to deny her. When he thought she wasn’t going to say anything else, she whispered again._

 

_“But not to me.” Her mouth formed a small pout and they both knew why. They both had seen why. And as much as they didn’t want to assume, they were desperate for that to be true. To convince the other that they knew the best reason to make it come true._

 

_Rey wanted to hold her. She had done so many vicious things, and yet… He couldn’t stop trying to figure her out. He couldn’t stop trying to forgive her. He wanted just a reason, a small tiny reason to have faith she could change. She could turn good. And correct the so many awful things that were done._

  
  
_“Join me. Please.” And the last part sounded like a plead for her life. A plead that broke his own heart._

 

“Empress?” Hux tried again, this time louder. Kyla shook her head, straitening herself on the throne. She crossed her legs and looked at Hux with an eyebrow rose, showing her dissatisfaction over being interrupted.

 

“My great Empress...” He said, in that tone that was always a bit mockery and made Kyla want to strangle him. “We ended the strategic repairs in our fleet and I am satisfied to say we have it mostly back and ready. What is next?”

 

What was next? That was a question that indeed intrigued Kyla. The rebels were mostly controlled. And in such a tiny number she really doubted they would try anything soon. There were rebellions growing in a few pauper planets, and in a long-term, she would need to make sure they wouldn’t join the cause. But right at that moment? Kyla’s mind could only think about Rey, and how she ended up abandoned again.

 

“Let’s control the hazard the rebels began in those colonies you were talking about.” She whispered, biting her lower lip softly. “Send some unity there. And do what you gotta-” Her eyes captured some movement behind Hux’s back and suddenly there was his voice.

 

_Don’t._

 

So that was what it took for that ungrateful motherfucker to contact her. A week of pure silence, even with all her pleads and begging. At the point, she began to think she was being insane, that he was possibly somewhere so far somehow she couldn’t reach him. So it just took a killing order to make Mr. Rey come back to her mind.

 

_Guess what, if you had taken the offer, you would have a voice in these matters._

_But you didn’t, and I am the Empress._

 

_You know it’s not only about it, Len._

 

_Stop calling me this way._

 

Hux was still staring her, waiting for the end of her recommendation, which made Kyla sight. “Do whatever is necessary to contain this threat. I am not giving the rebels munition enough to go back on being relevant.” The last word made Hux smile a little, just on the corner of his mouth.

 

“As usual, very brilliant, Empress Kyla.”

 

“I have somewhere to go, but I hope you have in your power to complete this assignment, right?” She finished, raising from the black throne and beginning to take the small steps that separated the throne area from the rest of the room.

 

“If I might, my Empress, where are you going?”

 

_Tell him not to kill anyone, Len._

 

Kyla’s face assumed a small rubor as she shook her head and smiled at Hux, in a very clear false sympathy. “I am sure I can tell you everything about it when I come back.”

 

***

 

And just like that, she had shoved him off her mind.

 

Rey rolled his eyes, rubbing his hands against each other. He couldn’t say exactly why he didn’t answer her before. He was mostly angry at himself. Because for a moment there, he had considered changing sides. For a fraction of a second, he had thought about how good it would be to have someone for him. Someone by his side. Someone that cared, that would never abandon him and prevent that ache that became constant in his heart.

 

And he knew that it _was_ supposed to be Len.

 

He angrily slammed the door of his dorm against his back, taking a deep breath. This wasn’t going the way it was supposed to be. Now Len was angry and using it to order massacres. _Great!_ His job of turning Eleanor Solo back to light had gone amazingly well.

 

“You weren’t supposed to be blaming yourself like this, Rey.” The young man rose his head and in front of him, General Leia was standing. She had some files on her arms and was looking at him with interest. “No one is blaming you. In fact, it’s quite too much responsibility what you have imposed over yourself, don’t you think?”

 

“General.” He whispered, looking down at his own feet. “I wasn’t-”

 

“You were. No need for lies, between us two.” She interrupted, smiling while she looked down at her files again. “I understand… there is a connection between you and Eleanor. I have felt it, obviously. Even if Luke had not babbled about it endlessly.” She said, taking notes that didn’t have anything to do with their conversation.

 

“But you see, Rey. If my daughter is anything, she is quite a stubborn girl.” She closed the files on her hands and smiled again. “There was once a time I had no faith over Eleanor ever coming back, Rey. Thanks to you, now I have. Let’s take this as a win in this battle, right?” She whispered the last part, patting Rey’s shoulder lovingly.

 

He sincerely hoped so. Because now all he had was an _aching heart_.


	2. Secrets

Kyla rearranged the silk hood over her hair, looking around with a little bit of fear. She had waited patiently for Hux to leave with his unity, for some damned place nowhere near. She had made sure everything was in order before requesting a smaller ship for her leave. There was no way of leaving without a small security composition, but at least it didn't involve Hux and his pompous stupid ass. And it didn't matter anyway. If everything went the way she wanted, she would have enough room to escape her own security for a while.

 

One of her officers finally shut down the controls in the main deck, turning around to tell her they were finally authorized to embark into _Blue Star,_ a space station very far from where her main ship was, and thankfully, somewhere she could relax. They were docked at bay number 5, which was very close to the main market, somewhere Kyla knew she could mislead her guards. 

 

But she took her time, looking around the products being sold, the cheap jewelry and the expensive food. She looked around to so many different people, species, robots. People she couldn't name or even know fully, but that without even knowing, answered to her now. But she wouldn't be recognized. Her reign was too recent for anyone to actually know what she looked like, the ship she was using had no indication of the Empire, and her guards wore plain black clothes. She had even got rid of her usual black clothes, opting for a light blue version of what she wore regularly. But she didn't ditch a darker cape, that covered her hair.

 

At some point, her eyes became glued to a small silver bracelet. The small banner above the store made her sick on her stomach, and for the first time, she considered the whole tour a mistake. The bracelet was thin and delicate, and it had a small sun carved to it. Kyla's eyes couldn't stop staring at it, the bracelet mocking her. The seller caught her interest and quickly was by her side, observing with caution her bodyguards.

 

"Welcome to Ray of Sunshine. I can carve your beautiful name next to the sun, would you like that Miss?" He said, motioning to place his hand over Kyla's shoulder, but one of her guards fake coughed. The seller took his hand off, looking to the Empress' face with a smile. "It won't cost much. You clearly like it." He finished, taking the bracelet from the display and offering for her to hold it. "What is your name?"

 

" _Eleanor_."

 

***

 

It wasn't heavy against her wrists. But it felt, emotionally, as if it weighed a lot. Kyla kept looking at it, as her other arm held her knees against her chest. It wasn't hard to mislead her guards, as she had thought. After buying the bracelet for a few credits, she still felt like in a stupor. She looked at her guards with her defiant eyes and informed them she was going to the bathroom. A small window later, she was running to the other side of the small market.

 

Droid care rooms. Beauty surgeries. An enormous garden that even contained a few small animals, like squirrels. But everywhere she looked, the ceiling was still reflecting a fake light. How sick was it? That she had tried to leave the cage she did for herself, only to be trapped inside somewhere else? No sunshine. Not a single ray of sunshine. No Rey. It was driving her crazy. The frustration. The loneliness. Not being able to trust anybody. Ruling over people she didn't care, while the only person she did was miles away from her. When she understood what was happening, she was running for what looked like her life. The hood over her hair was long fallen against her shoulders, there were tears streaming down her face. 

 

She just wanted to hide. Everything was just too much, too broken. She couldn't fix anything. She was just moved to create even more destruction. Even more chaos. Even when she didn't want it to happen, it was all she caused. Perhaps she was cursed. Perhaps there was no way to fix _her_. 

 

She didn't know when she stopped running. She didn't know where she was. But when she finally woke up, her head hurt badly. She moved to sit down, looking around the room, while holding her knees against her chest. It looked like a stock room. A dusty stock room, for that matter. Kyla had no idea how much time had passed since she began running. She just knew she didn't want to go back anytime soon.

 

_You are right to hate me._

 

There was no answer. Of course. She _deserved_ it. It was all her fault. Because she couldn't control the darkness growing inside her heart and her mind. Because she couldn't do what Rey so easily could: to be what her mother had desired her to be. _Her mother_. Another person she didn't mean to hurt and look where she was. In her good days, she would tell herself that Leia Organa didn't pay much attention about her growing up, that she had left her with Luke because she was a bad mother. But Kyla knew that it wasn't true. That someone like Leia was the apex of a good person. Unlike her. Perhaps she should just end it-

 

_Stop. Please._

 

Kyla rose her head from her knees and looked around. Rey? She cleaned her eyes with her hands, his voice so clear and so close it almost made her dizzy. She tried to concentrate and answer back, without crying again, but everything felt too much.

 

_ Len, just tell me where you are. Please. _

 

_I am so sorry. I am trying to close it, but I am not having the strength-_

 

_Len, where are you?_

 

_Rey, I am so sorry._

 

Someone suddenly felt ahead of her, one of her guards, hit by a lightsaber. The Empress looked at the end of the corridor confused when she finally saw him. _Rey_. He had that awful blue lightsaber on his hands, and he looked mad. He took just a few seconds to stand in front of her, but Kyla still sitting on the floor, her mouth opened in surprise. He offered his hand to her, and she took it, raising from the floor with her eyes still wet. 

 

"Don't you ever do this again. You have no idea how much you clouded my mind with visions- You just don't have any idea what I have seen!" He said angrily at her, one of his fingers slowly rising to her face. He stroked the scar on her cheek, that was long healed and thin. "You drove me crazy. Like... Argh, Len why did you do this?" Rey hated how he wasn't clear with his words like she was. How it was hard to express his thoughts and to make sure she understood his ways. "I just needed to make sure you were alright." He tried, looking down at her. 

 

Kyla shook her head, knowing that she was probably so worried about her own pain, she didn't notice the open connection between them. It was very plausible she had shown him enough that he simply knew where she was. "You didn't have to come. I-I just... This was temporary. I-I will go back... I have my duties as Empr-"

 

"Fuck the Empire, Len." He said angrily, moving his hands and before she knew, he was carrying her. Kyla quickly passed her arms around Rey's neck, looking into his face confused. "Put me down now!" She yelled while furrowing her forehead. "Right now, scavenger!" 

 

Rey didn't even move to let her go. He kept holding her against him, walking away from the stock zone and passing by the garden again. Was he was doing this? And now she couldn't even yell because it would cause a commotion and people would begin to whisper. And obviously, she didn't need the gossip. The High Empress trapped into some scavenger's hands wasn't the headline she was looking for. 

 

***

 

It was nice. Not luxurious. Not worth of the only heir of the Amidala-Vader-Skywalker-Solo lineage, but alright. Three stars at most, she thought? Kyla looked around, her fingers slowly touching the surface of a wooden table. Besides it, there was just a small tv, a double bed and a door to the bathroom. Rey was still leaning against the wall next to the window, that gave to the garden downstairs. Kyla rose her chin and looked over at the guy on the other half of the room. "So, what is this? Am I some sort of captive? Is this payback, scavenger?"

 

Rey slipped his strong hands by his honey-colored hair and laughed. Sarcastically, of course. He rose his eyes, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He wasn't that broad or strong like her fellow Ren knights, a few parts of his body making clear he didn't have an easy childhood. But he was taller than her, and he was enough to be considered handsome. _Just that_ , she tried to think to herself, ignoring the word _dreamy_ that kept appearing on her mind. His tan skin was good, she gave it to him. His short military cut hair, that hazelnut eyes...

 

"I am not like _you_." He answered angrily. _Ouch_ , she thought, _someone feelings are hurt_. "Then I can go? My guards must be looking for me." She whispered with a fake smile she used many times before with Hux. 

 

"You won't go anywhere until we have a chat, Len." 

 

"Then, I am captive. Decide yourself, scavenger." She said with her eyebrow raised, and a small but sincere smile now dancing on her lips.

 

"S-Stop it." He said, visibly becoming frustrated. "Your guards aren't looking for you anymore. I reserved another room in your name, on the other side of the station. And made sure a brunette woman would be seen entering it." He completed, a little bit proud of his plan. "I am here because... Well, because it was awful. A whole night with those visions of you alone around here and crying. And then when you began to call for me, I just-"

 

"I am sure I didn't call for you." She said, in a defiant tone as she looked at him. Kyla took a few steps forward, looking into Rey's eyes as she continued. "I would never beg for you. Not... not again." She whispered, poking his chest with one of her index fingers. Rey shook his head as if he was talking to a stubborn child and rolled his eyes.

 

"I could feel you cold. And your sadness. And even..." He stopped himself, his hands rose and cupped her face as he looked into her eyes. "You can't give up, Len. You know why. If you can't do this for me... if I am not enough... Len, you have to do it for her."

 

Kyla looked down at his neck, not daring to look back into his eyes. She sniffed quietly as she shook her head in agreement. As much as she believed he was the one destined to turn and follow her, she couldn't deny the fact none of them could give up. "I won't. You know I can't bear the feeling of failing her too, Rey." And this time she finally rose her eyes to meet his own. 

 

Her hands stroked his arm, raising until they got to his shoulders. She looked at the contrast between her pale fingers and his tan neck. She had missed him. That she could assume. She thought they wouldn't meet again so soon. "I-I missed you." She whispered, her eyes moving to stare at his lips. Rey looked down at her small frame and it was his time to shook his head. "I missed you too, Len."

 

Kyla wasn't surprised when he leaned down and she finally tasted his lips.

 


End file.
